Known ball-type constant velocity joints are typically of a stroking variety and facilitate rotational movement between a driving shaft and a driven shaft. The ball-type joint is especially useful in applications wherein the driving and driven shafts are angled with respect to one another. Known joints include an inner race attached to one of the shafts and an outer race attached to the other shaft. The inner and outer races define grooves or channels which cooperate to form passages. Roller balls are positioned in the passages and torque is transmitted between the shafts with the roller balls.
Known ball-type joints may include six-balls or eight-balls. Generally, six-ball joints provide greater stroke and angle capabilities than eight-ball joints. On the other hand, eight-ball joints generally can be more compact than six-ball joints. It is desirable to develop a ball-type joint having the advantage of compactness provided by eight-ball joints with the angle capabilities of six-ball joints, while at the same time improving NVH (Noise Vibration and Harshness) characteristics and mechanical efficiency. Yet further, it would be desirable to develop a self-retained and fixed-center joint (i.e. non-stroking) wherein at least a portion of the joint has the ability to hold itself together prior to full assembly in any environmental application, and when operating, a joint that prevents stroking or telescoping movement.